


perfect

by yanjunsdimples



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Perfect by Ed Sheeran, word vomit of my love for zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanjunsdimples/pseuds/yanjunsdimples
Summary: baby, i'm dancing in the dark with you between my armsbarefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite songwhen you said you looked a mess, i whispered underneath my breathbut you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight





	perfect

“Hey, Zhangjing?”

 

The curly-haired boy hummed, looking up to meet the mischievous eyes and confident smirk spread across Yanjun’s face.

 

“Your hand looks kind of heavy. Mind if I hold it?”

 

Yanjun chuckled at the dramatic groan he received in response, more amused at the reaction than disappointed. The countless pickup lines he had used on Zhangjing throughout the day all resulted in a roll of the eyes, a groan, a punch to the arm - oh, but there was that one time the softest blush had spread across the boy’s cheeks--

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a warmth sliding into his hand - unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. Yanjun suppressed a smile as he felt the elder’s fingers fit into the gaps of his own like the final piece of a puzzle, and he gave a soft squeeze in an attempt to convey his impossibly rapid heart rate. 

 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, a soft breeze pushing them along as Zhangjing let himself be led through the quiet park by Yanjun, unsure of where they were headed. He had given up on asking, only receiving an “It’s a surprise” after pestering the younger earlier. Instead, he started humming a song he had been listening to recently, the soft notes filling the air around them.

 

Swinging their intertwined hands, the melodic calls of a flock of birds directed Zhangjing’s attention up to the sky, where the sun had begun to set. The sky was painted an array of pinks, oranges, yellows and purples, and he admired the several small clouds drifting slowly, freely, as if they had all the time in the world. 

 

If he had taken the time to look to his left, he would’ve been met with his boyfriend’s soft gaze, loving and gentle. He would’ve seen the younger’s dimples slowly form on his cheeks, the golden wash of the setting sun tinting his face with an indescribable warmth. He would’ve seen Yanjun’s dazzling smile as he wondered what he did in his past life to deserve the beautiful man beside him. Zhangjing felt the same way. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the sky began to darken and the streetlights turned on one by one, Yanjun led Zhangjing up a small hill away from the park, treading on grass now that the pathway turned in a separate direction. Small bushes crowded around the trunks of numerous trees, yet a faint indent was visible where people had most likely climbed over to reach wherever Yanjun was bringing him. 

 

Despite having lived in this city for years, Zhangjing had never explored around this area, and his confusion must have been evident as Yanjun turned to flash him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand once more and effectively setting off a new colony of butterflies in his stomach. “Just follow me, you won’t regret it.” Faced with his back view once more, Zhangjing doubted he would ever regret following Yanjun.

 

As expected, Zhangjing was urged to awkwardly hop over the bush before "I pick you up and carry you over", Yanjun doing so afterwards with ease, as if this was a common occurrence for him. Zhangjing wondered if it was.

 

“We’re here.”

 

Yanjun finally let go of Zhangjing’s hand as they reached the top of the hill, the elder barely noticing through his awe and shock at the sight presented before him. The last rays of sunlight slowly faded from the horizon as he watched thousands of individual lights flicker on across buildings below them, illuminating the city and basking it in an almost magical glow. The moon hung high above them, a single thin crescent overlooking the world. It was as if Yanjun and Zhangjing had entered a surreal world of their own, the only noise audible being their soft breathing and the gentle hum of the city’s bustling night life.

 

A soft tug at his hand led Zhangjing to a nearby tree, and the two sat down before it, the comfortable silence broken by humming once more - this time, by Yanjun. Zhangjing rested his head on the Taiwanese boy’s shoulder, their hands automatically finding each other and resting on his thigh. The two simply sat there for a while, basking in the gentle moonlight, enjoying Yanjun’s calm humming before the younger started singing, voice soft and fragile, yet filled with overflowing emotion.

 

_ I found a love for me _

_ Darling just dive right in _

_ And follow my lead _

 

Slowly, Yanjun stood up and turned to face Zhangjing, extending a hand to help him stand up. “Want to dance?”, he suggested, a playful spark in his eye. And really, who was Zhangjing to deny him? So he placed his hand in Yanjun’s outstretched one, let himself be pulled up, let the taller boy wrap an arm snug around his waist as if it were made to rest there, let himself follow the slow rhythm that Yanjun had set, let himself sing along to the song that he knew too well.

 

_ Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes you're holding mine _

 

Zhangjing’s eyes trailed up to meet Yanjun’s gaze, searing through him mercilessly and burning him in the best way possible, and suddenly the proximity between them seemed all too much and too little at once. In that moment, his world seemed to be rid of everything that wasn’t Lin Yanjun, Lin Yanjun, Lin Yanjun. He could only smell Yanjun’s scent, could only hear Yanjun’s gentle singing, could only see Yanjun before him, staring at him, the dazzling moonlight highlighting his sharp features. 

 

Feeling the hand on his waist tightening ever so slightly, Zhangjing leant forward and buried his face in the crook of Yanjun’s neck, already picturing how embarrassingly red his cheeks and ears were. Yanjun’s hand found its way to the back of his head, slowly running fingers through Zhangjing’s soft brown hair soothingly.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yeah, just…” Zhangjing hesitated, taking a second to bask in Yanjun’s presence, his scent, his warmth, “I look like a mess right now, don’t I?”

 

Holding onto Zhangjing’s shoulders and pushing him away to look him in the eye, Yanjun smiled, a soft, genuine smile filled with warmth, love, adoration, and complete with the slightest dip of his dimples. His hands dropped to grab those of the shorter boy, gently intertwining their fingers again and giving him a squeeze of reassurance, continuing to sing.

 

_"Darling, you look perfect tonight."_

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by yanjun singing perfect by ed sheeran & halfway through writing this i watched them both sing it together oof even better !! !
> 
> thank u ar for being my beta reader uwu i love u a lot
> 
> scream about zhangjun with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/breadforyanjun) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/breadforyanjun)


End file.
